


Two Sides of The Same Coin

by DynaEvangeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the fun stuff plus angst, BDSM, I suck at tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Probably will add more as I go along, but fluff too, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: He had known of the other boy that shared his name, it wasn't a secret of course, but he was surprised to learn that jealousy was something that he did feel. He felt it like fire in his veins, in his blood, and he hated that feeling, he hated that boy. Daddy's little angel, there was nothing the other could do wrong, he was perfect. That was all Valentine spoke about was every little thing Jace did that made him proud. That had made him glad to have the other boy, to have taken the chance in raising both of them. Jonathan wasn't good enough in comparison to the angel boy, no matter how much training, no matter what he did. The other had angel blood and that would always make him better. A better soldier, a better child. Innocence where Jonathan had none.





	Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgusJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/gifts).



Growing up as Valentine's son hadn't been easy, not at all. Not that he would change it, there had been good times as well as bad. As there was in any family. Just to more extremes. Valentine had taught him how to fight, how to sate his needs without drawing attention, he had taught him how to be human and imitate human emotions. To as though he could feel love, sadness, excitement. When in reality he couldn't feel these things, he felt as demons did. Full of hate and want, there would never be more. His life would be blood and suffering and honestly Jonathan liked the idea. He knew it was his demon blood that made accepting that so easily but why fight what you couldn't change? He could be strong and distant from others, or weak and feel such things like love. He would much rather be strong. Ultimately though he had failed his lessons, some of them at least. Though failed is not the word he would chose. Is it failing, if there was never a chance to succeed? Jonathan had done everything that had been asked and expected of but he had other needs that Valentine could never really understand. A to need to prove that he was better. 

He had known of the other boy that shared his name, it wasn't a secret of course, but he was surprised to learn that jealousy was something that he did feel. He felt it like fire in his veins, in his blood, and he hated that feeling, he hated that boy. Daddy's little angel, there was nothing the other could do wrong, he was perfect. That was all Valentine spoke about was every little thing Jace did that made him proud. That had made him glad to have the other boy, to have taken the chance in raising both of them. Jonathan wasn't good enough in comparison to the angel boy, no matter how much training, no matter what he did. The other had angel blood and that would always make him better. A better soldier, a better child. Innocence where Jonathan had none. Demon blood made him wrong, made him a monster, made the blood he spilled tainted and that wasn't what Valentine had hoped for. True he was the perfect weapon in most cases but he was as his father said unstable. Not that he could help himself, not that it was his fault. He hadn't chosen to be this way, he just was. In the end it came as little surprise to him when Valentine sent him away to Edom. To protect the little angel from Jonathan's mistakes. From the blood Jonathan had spilled in anger. He hated them, he hated them both. To the pain and torment in Edom did nothing to dim his hatred. No matter how his skin burned and charred, he held onto that. Its what got him through all the pain, and its what he focused on when he got back after years. Father first, to make him suffer the same pain that he had condemned him too. Edom was just waiting for a new victim and he knew that Valentine would suffer plenty and it would be deserved. He planned to go and see the other Jonathan as well, after all he had heard so much and they had never met. It would be the perfect chance to destroy his perfect life and then he would prove that he was better, once and for all. 

He found where his 'brother' was first, after all his father wouldn't stray far from his precious son, his little angel. Two birds with one stone and both of those birds were in New York. Easy, child's play. After locating them, he did the research into Shadowhunter families that he would need to get close to Jace as he went by now. Good, he hated the idea of him using his name. It wasn't Jace's, it was his. Father just wasn't original enough to give them other a name of his own. He found Sebastian Verlac and he was perfect. His cousins the Penhallows were friends with the Lightwoods, which were the family that had taken Jace in. It was perfect and quite easy to find out what he needed to know about them. Of course he still had to grab the boy.

Jonathan had found him easily and had waited in a bar for him. He had seen the pictures but seeing him in person was quite different. Sebastian was the same height as him which was useful, in fact Sebastian looked exactly what he could have pictured he could have looked like if not for his little trip to Edom. He walked up to him, plastering a fake smile on his lips. "Bonjour." 

"Hello." English, the language of Idris. And distrust very much of Idris as well, very nephilim. The man seemed more focused on his drink than wanting to look up at him. When he did look up, it was distrustful, as though he was deciding whether Jonathan was a Downworlder and where his mark did hide. Little did he know, that something wicked this way comes. 

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He gave a smile that he knew would relax the other and pulled up his arm to show the runes that decorated skin. The breath Sebastian had been holding was let out and he visible relaxed. So easy to fool. He literally beamed at Jonathan, all that distrust gone, and now he was welcoming at seeing another Shadowhunter. He put down his drink and relaxed against the counter, holding out his hand. 

"Sebastian Verlac." 

"Ah a fine old family. Mark Blackthorn. From the Los Angeles Institute, but I've had business in Rome lately. I thought I would come to Alicante, its been too long since I've been home." It kept him distant and it made him seem like he cared for the Clave. He knew it would be an easy name to remember, any name he picked would have. He wasn't so attached to his name, it held no meaning. It was his yes of course, and he didn't want anyone to wear. To bad that had already happened. Sebastian was talking already and Jonathan had barely caught what he was saying. Not that it was important, he just needed to pretend it was, long enough to get the boy alone and get what he needed from him. Sebastian was much too friendly, like a lamb ready to be slaughtered. Who was this friendly? Who trusted people so easily, it was foolish. And this time it was going to get him killed. Humans were so silly. So ridiculous. He did not understand it at all. He would trust no one, no matter who they said they were. Trust was earned, and he only really trusted himself. At the moment he had no clue what the boy was talking about, something about siblings and Jonathan answered with no hesitation. 

"Seven. 3 olders, 3 youngers." He had done his research. He did have a sibling of his own, the real him. A sister. He had remembered the times growing up where Valentine had talked about when he got his Mother back that he would finally meet Jace and they would all live together. A lie, and of course Valentine hadn't known about Clarissa. He had found out about her on his own while tracking down Jace's whereabouts. A sister. He cared nothing about his mother, he despised her as she had despised him. She had been weak and she had ran. He cared nothing for her, just as with Jace his interest was purely to see who was better and to prove that it was him. But Clarissa, she hadn't left him on purpose. She hadn't abandoned him, she had been taken away. How she must have felt with all that power going through her, knowing that she was different from everyone else. How alone she must have felt. Much like him. She had no one, and she was his. His sister. 

He had dreams of her and Jace, both powerful and in those dreams he was proud of them both. But when he awoke he remembered his hatred for the other Jonathan,but for his sister. Well she was his little sister. What brother would not want his sister to know him. To see him. He was proud of her and what she could do. Gifts that father could not teach, nor did he have the chance to use and abuse her. He could not wait to meet her. 

"You have the strangest look on your face." He heard the words and a small smirk came to his lips as he nodded his head towards one of the figures approaching them. 

"Demon, your 12 o'clock." Sebastian reacted quickly, with instincts that were impressive as the demon broke off towards them. The facade of the human girl already fading as it tried to block them in. No one in the bar reacted, wasn't glamor a wonderful thing? The closer his back got towards the wall, the wider his grin got before he turned swiftly and slammed his foot against brick. Arrowing himself over the demons head and landing lightly on his feet. Seraph blade glowing in his hand as he sliced through the demon. The shock on its face and Sebastian's enough to bring a wider grin to his lips. Good. So the boy could looked scared. A shame that wasn't truly the reaction Jonathan got. A grin broke out over the other's face. 

"That was...by the angel. That was amazing, we really should do more hunting together. There is so much I could learn from you. Please tell me you are free for the night, drinks are on me." By the angel, to quote Sebastian, this was much too easy. 

"Sure, I have the time." Those drinks were good, and the real Sebastian woke up in a small apartment in New York city. Bound and gagged, but hey he was the one who hadn't seen the danger where it lay. He didn't use torture off the bat, drunk Sebastian gave him most of what he needed to pass off as him. The torture came for the more complicated facts but he was easy to make squeal. It didn't take much time and Jonathan looked at himself in the mirror, brushing blonde locks out of his face before turning to look at the Shadowhunter cowering and weak on his closet floor before shutting the door. No need to reassure him, that he would be fine. That most likely was not the case. He left the apartment, and made his way through the streets of New York. He didn't have his in to the Institute yet but he would find it. His shoulder accidently brushed a girl's as he walked by, his glamor down she grinned at him. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian Verlac." It would not be the only introduction of his night but it was the first.

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of Jonathan book based for the most part but I am following events that happened in the show. So its a good blend of the two. 
> 
> Written with ArgusJade, for a good portion of it. They are an amazing Jace to partner off of. Based off an SL we are writing together on twitter. Just adding things here and there to it.


End file.
